


Missed Call

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, suicidal ideations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Short nightly writing for the prompt "One Missed Call"





	Missed Call

On a twentieth story balcony a lone man stands leisurely smoking a cigarette.

It was now or never, he figured. 

He'd given the universe more than enough time to intervene, the usual cues left unanswered:   
If this band plays on the radio, if I get a phone call in the next five minutes, if it starts raining, etc etc etc I won't kill myself.

But it was the six minute mark and the dragon was ready to finally free himself. He tapped out the cigarette on the modern, chrome banister. 

He slid his robe from his shoulders.

He slid from this world.

Inside his phone began to ring.


End file.
